The present invention is drawn generally to treatment of wastewater and other water, hereinafter referred to collectively as water, which requires treatment for removal of suspended organic and/or non-organic matter. In one embodiment, the invention relates to a sectional water treatment plant formed from formable, preferably polymeric, material. Another embodiment of the invention relates to a clarifier baffle design for a water treatment plant that reduces the suspended solid count in a settling chamber by use of specific angled portions at the bottom of the baffle. In yet another embodiment, the invention is drawn to a polymeric water treatment apparatus utilizing a hanging clarifier baffle that incorporates specific angled portions at the bottom thereof.